De Quidditch y San Valentín
by aleejandraa
Summary: —Tal vez, hasta te deje ganar el partido o te conceda una cita por San Valentín— bromeó él y ella se detuvo. Reto San Valentín del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandum.


**Disclaimer: **Muchachos arrogantes, niñitas pelirrojas y pasto verde que decora un castillo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Conversaciones frustrantes, actitudes detestables y peleas sin sentido me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamanader &amp; Lily Luna Potter<p>

Reto San Valentín: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandum

De Quidditch y San Valentín

Lily Luna Potter sobrevolaba el campo de Quidditch en una noche estrellada de febrero. Serían cerca de las diez y, mientras los alumnos se mantenían a resguardo del frío en sus salas comunes, la pelirroja quebrantaba las reglas para montar la asombrosa Nimbus 2017 que sus padres le habían regalado cuando entró en el equipo de Gryffindor.

El idiota de James, su queridísimo hermano, la había corrido del entrenamiento esa misma tarde porque decía que ella estaba distraída. ¡Lily Luna Potter distraída en algo que no fuera Quidditch! Eso sí que muchos pagarían por verlo más aún tan cerca del juego contra los Slytherin.

— Vuelas bien, Potter— soltó alguien varios metros debajo de ella.

— Lárgate, Scamander— gritó ella enojada.

Sí, había sido por su culpa que ella se había distraído. El maldito golpeador de Slytherin había empezado a jugar con un estúpido espejito, causando que la luz le diera en los ojos a la cazadora, en consecuencia, James quien estaba lo suficientemente irritable como para no escuchar excusas la había mandado que se diera una ducha fría para recapacitar lo importante que era este partido para ellos.

¡Ella ya sabía lo importante que era para su equipo ganar! Todos se lo venían repitiendo desde antes de nacer: "Lils serás una estupenda cazadora", "Lils derrotarás a Slytherin por papá", "Lils llevarás el honor del apellido Potter Weasley", "Lils esto" y "Lils aquello". Nadie nunca le había preguntado si ella quería ser una cazadora o si quería derrotar a Slytherin o si quería hacer esto o aquello. A nadie le importaba lo que la ya no tan pequeña Lily Luna Potter quería.

Sí, le encantaba el Quidditch. Sí, amaba ser una cazadora. Sí, quería derrotar a Slytherin. Y, sí, gustosa haría esto y aquello. Pero se había cansado de que James no le llevara el apunte cuando proponía una jugada, se había cansado de que sus padres le dijeran los orgullosos que estaban de ella, se había cansado de ser perfecta y también se había cansado de los jueguitos de Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan Scamander era un tema aparte. No tenía nada que ver con el Quidditch y nunca nadie le había advertido que tendría que lidiar con él, ni con él ni con nadie, sólo le habían advertido acerca del Quidditch.

¿Qué le pasaba con Scamander? Pues era una buena pregunta, una buena pregunta sin respuesta.

Todo había empezado cuando, a principios de año, ella había sido seleccionada en el equipo.

"Solo quiere saber nuestras tácticas, Lily", le había dicho su hermano con su asombroso tacto para las mujeres.

Nunca había podido pensar que el hijo de su madrina pudiera estar interesado en ella, en cierto modo, ella tampoco se había permitido pensarlo. Había enterrado sus sentimientos por Lorcan Scamander mucho antes de poder encontrarse otro amor o siquiera un buen pasatiempo como el Quidditch. Ella había tomado la determinación de que el amor con el gemelo era imposible pues él no hacía otra cosa que ignorarla.

¿Sabes cuándo él se había acordado de prestarle atención? Sí, justamente, cuando ella decidió ignorarlo, justamente, cuando ella encontró su pasatiempo: el Quidditch y volver loco a uno que otro chico.

— Vete, Scamander— le gruñó Lily que sentía su presencia cada vez más cerca suyo.

— ¿Es por lo de esta tarde?— preguntó él y ella sabía que en su cara se estaba dibujando una sonrisa—. No pensaba que Jamie fuera tan cabrón— dijo a modo de disculpa pero ella ya no quería escucharlo.

— Disculpas aceptadas— replicó la menor de los hijos Potter—. Ahora, por favor, márchate— le pidió agotando toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

— No voy a irme— sentenció él y ella tampoco se movió. Aflojar, abandonar el campo, significaría rendirse en esa especie de guerra que ambos mantenían.

— Has lo que quieras— se encogió de hombros ella y comenzó a rodear el estadio, volando cada vez más alto, seguida de cerca por Lorcan.

Uno, dos, tres…, se repetía la pelirroja en su interior, buscando entereza para soportar otro de los jueguitos de Scamander.

— Deja de seguirme— vociferó ella, girando bruscamente en su escoba, ocasionando que el muchacho tuviera que hacer un giro especialmente complicado para evitar la colisión.

— Sólo estoy volando— contraatacó él y ella estuvo a punto de tirarse de la escoba para no tener que escucharlo—. No debería molestarte que entrene para el partido— la desafió y ella tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para no matarlo.

— Me molesta porque James nos dio especificaciones de no dejarnos ver por un Slytherin mientras volábamos— indicó ella sin necesidad de mentir pues su hermano y capitán era muy insistente con lo de salvaguardar sus tan ingeniosas— nótese el sarcasmo— tácticas.

— Volar en círculos sobre el campo no es de lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido a James— se burló él y ella tuvo que admitir que Lorcan la había atrapado en su intento de librarse de él.

— Vale, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz— rogó Lily con determinación.

Lorcan Scamander la miró fijamente y se le encogió el estómago al ver que ella lo decía en serio. Siempre lo decía en serio pero él, todavía, tenía esperanzas de que, un día, ese "déjame en paz" significara un "no te vayas".

"Esto es en serio", le había jurado él a su gemelo Lysander quien le había dicho que no lo estropeara todo con Lily.

¿Era en serio?, se preguntó mientras la observaba volar con su cabellera pelirroja contrastando contra el cielo nocturno.

Definitivamente, le contestó otra vocecita en su cabeza. Debía admitir que, al principio, jugaba con ella como lo hacía con todas las chicas, sin embargo, después ella había comenzado a ignorarlo.

"Una cucharada de tu propia medicina", se burló Dominique cuando Lorcan se lo contó.

La indiferencia es algo que duele. Lisa y llanamente duele. Lorcan se había dado cuenta cuando Lily dejó de reír de todos sus comentarios, cuando no lo saludaba por las mañanas, cuando no lo buscaba para charlar, cuando no lo desafiaba antes de un partido de Quidditch o de cualquier otra pequeña competencia que ellos mismos forzaban, cuando dejó de hacerlo participe de las bromas y los comentarios sarcásticos, cuando, básicamente, decidió ignorarlo.

Ese odio silencioso que le había declarado la pelirroja dolía muchísimo más que si ella le hubiera echado un _Crucio, _dolía muchísimo más que si ella le hubiera gritado un "te odio" durante una discusión, dolía muchísimo más que si ella lo hubiera convertido en el blanco de sus bromas pesadas, dolía muchísimo y punto.

— ¿Lils, realmente, quieres que me vaya?— preguntó él esperanzado.

— Primero, no me digas Lils, creí habértelo dicho cientos de veces— se cabreó la chica—. Segundo, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí. Pensé que te había quedado claro— terminó de gritarle y se volteó para continuar dándole vueltas al campo.

¿Por qué se había cabreado tanto cuando él le había dicho Lils? Se enfadaba tanto pues sabía que si ponía una de sus caritas a lo _soy-tremendamente-irresistible-y-sé-que-lo-piensas _combinado con ese diminutivo saliendo de sus labios con tanta sensualidad que era endemoniadamente imposible que Lorcan fuera un simple humano, ella caería a sus pies con tanta facilidad como un elfo concede los deseos de su amo, como un gigante arranca árboles del suelo, como el profesor Binns duerme a todos sus alumnos en cada clase. Era tan simple como eso, como la cara y la voz del gilipollas de Scamander.

— Lo lamento, Lily— dijo él sinceramente y ella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?— preguntó la muchacha Potter mientras se volteaba en su escoba.

— Lamento que me ignores— respondió él confundido.

— ¿Sabes acaso por qué te ignoro?— inquirió ella molesta por su respuesta. Hubiera preferido mil veces que le diera una de sus contestaciones machistas que, en el pasado, la hacían suspirar y actuar como una verdadera tonta.

— Porque soy un idiota— aventuró él y ella esbozó la primera sonrisa que Lorcan le veía hacer en meses, por lo menos, la primera que le dirigía en un largo, largo tiempo.

— No vas tan mal—le contestó una más animada Lily.

— Sabes, Potter, extrañé que me dedicaras una de tus estúpidas sonrisas— se burló él y ella se lanzó a la carga, lista para tirarlo de la escoba fuera como fuera—. Tal vez, hasta te deje ganar el partido o te conceda una cita por San Valentín— bromeó él y ella se detuvo.

— Creo que tendrá que ser el San Valentín— respondió ella pensativa— pues el partido ya lo tenemos ganado— gorjeó Lily y él la miró esperando que ella hiciera un gesto que le indicara que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, dicho gesto nunca llegó. Tal vez, no todo estuviera perdido con la pequeña pelirroja. Tal vez, esos "déjame en paz" sí significaran "no te vayas".

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidas a otro reto de San Valentín! Sí, me anoté en todos los retos que pude para sacarme el gusto de hablar del maravilloso mundo rosa del Día de los Enamorados. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? ¿Fue simplemente vomitivo? Cartas de amor para Lorcan Scamander, pedidos de una rápida y asombrosa Nimbus 2017 o algo que quieran decirle a la autora de este one se aceptan en un review o en un voto en el Reto de San Valentín del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandum (otro foro activo y por el que deberían pasarse cuando tengan tiempo).<p>

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
